Gondor
Gondor is a defensive faction with a massive ring of walkable walls, which can be equipped with many different extensions. This faction has with 9 available building plots the highest number of possible locations, but also has a high diversity of buildings that are necessary for a balanced game. Gondor and Arnor are available depending on the selected map. On camp maps Gondor's camp is surrounded by an input from a simple wall. Gondor units can take various formations and are focused primarily to close their lines and withstand the enemy. On settlements Gondor can call the fiefdom of Gondor. GondorBatteringRam.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-43-09-606.jpg Boromir 1450128145.jpg Faramirranger 1371119456.jpg Faramirknight 1371119444.jpg Halbarad 1334053591.jpg Gandalfwhite 1321960062.jpg Gandalfgrey 1321960040.jpg Gondor is one of so far nine Factions of the Edain Mod and additionally one of the four playable factions in the Edain 4.0 Demo. This faction stands for the great realm Gondor, in the south of Middle-earth, that battled the legions of Mordor for a long time. Strategic Points Castles Gondor has a heavily reinforced castle with a gate, 9 build plots and many defense buildings. It can be improved using the Upgrades from the Stoneworker building. Postern gates, trebuchets and arrow towers can be build on the defense plots. Camp The camp has 6 plots with thin walls that do not allow units or defenses on top. There are 4 defense plots inside the camp where the player can build lone towers. The walls can be targeted and destroyed but not rebuilt. Outposts On the outposts Gondor can build a Border Stronghold with the subfaction of Dol-Amroth which allows for multiple upgrades and the purchase of Imrahil, Swan knights and Dol-Amroth Soldiers. They can also build a regular outpost which can build the same buildings as a camp or castle. Settlements On the settlements Gondor can build Farms that provide resources, a beacon which provide units from fiefdoms of Gondor or a Ranger camp where the player can recruit Faramir. The buildings Units Heroes Beregond Boromir Denethor Faramir Gandalf Imrahil Pippin Strider Gwaihir Sons of Elrond Halbarad King of the Oathbreakers Spellbook Horn of Gondor (1pp) The sound of the Horn of Gondor awakens the courage of the troops of the white city. +25% attack and fear resistance for allied troops in target area. Left click on target units Gondorian Architecture (1pp) The master architects of Gondor repair all the damaged buildings rapidly. The targeted buildings will be repaired. Left click on target buildings Heal (1pp) Heals units, replaces 1 dead man per battalion. Left click on target units Assistance in Time of Need (2pp) Beacons now summon additional reinforcements from Morthond(archers) and Pelargir (Monster killer). Passive ability Arrow Volley (3pp) Launches a single volley of arrows anywhere on the map. Left click on target area. Lone Tower (3pp) Summons a defensive tower. Left click on target area. Gandalf the White (2pp) Gandalf becomes Gandalf the White.He gains +50% damage on magic attack and -25% recharge time on spells. Passive ability The Grey Company (6pp) The Grey company rushes to aid Gondor. Temporarily summons Halbarad, the sons of Elrond and two battalions of Rangers of the Grey company. Left click on target area Cloud Break (6pp) Cancels Freezing Rain or Darkness, stuns enemy units. Left click to activate Pleading to Gwaihir (7pp) Calls Gwaihir and two of his loyal eagle to you side for a short time. Left click on target area Army of the Dead (10pp) Summons of the Army of the Dead. Left click on target area. Rohan Answers (10pp) Rohan Stands by the people of Gondor in the greatest need. Temporarily summons Theoden, Eowyn, Eomer and 6 battalions of Rohirrim. Left click on target area. Upgrades Forged Blades Heavy Armor Banner Carrier Fire Arrow Fire Boulder Horse Shield Building Upgrades House of Healing Fire Arrow (defense buildings) Grand Harvest Oil Cauldron Banner Carrier (Dol-Amroth) Tax Scrap Collection Strategy for Gondor Category:Playable Faction Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Good Faction